ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Laugh Collection! Haha!
In that order: *Scar (The Lion King *Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Victor Quartermaine (Wallace and Gromit) *Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who) *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Shan-Yu (Mulan) *Lamia (Stardust) *The Raccoons (Brother Bear 2) *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1 and 2) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan/Return to Never Land) *Chef Skinner (Ratatouille) *Madame Gasket (Robots) *Captain Hook (2003 Peter Pan) *Cecil, Reginald, and Gus (Night at the Museum) *Zira (The Lion King 2) *Botticelli (The Tale of Despereaux) *Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2) *The Other Mother (Coraline) *The Monstars (Space Jam) *Dr. Calico (Bolt) *Clayton (Tarzan) *Shaw (Open Season) *Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Makunga (Madagascar 2) *Marina Del Rey (The Little Mermaid 3) *The Fossa (Madagascar) *Captain Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Lord Barkis (Corpse Bride) *Norman Snively (Air Bud) *Al McWhiggin (Toy Story 2) *Darla (Finding Nemo) *Sid Phillips (Toy Story) *Cruella De Vi (101 Dalmatians) *Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Charlie Anna (Roadside Romeo) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Emperor Zurg (Toy Story 2) *The Wicked Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2) *Captain Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) *Krudsky (Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King) *Dorian Tyrell (The Mask) *Scheck (Hey Arnold! The Movie) *Turbo/King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean 2 and 3) *The Black Samurai (Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword) *The Joker (Mark Hamill) *Bowler Hat Guy (Meet the Robinsons) *Hexxus (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Cruella De Vil (live action) *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Emperor Kans (Krishna Aur Kans) *Mayor Tortoise John (Rango) *Gothel (Barbie as Rapunzel) *Mola Ram (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) *Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *The Chairman (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) *Theodora (Oz the Great and Powerful) *Vector (Despicable Me) *Ben Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) *Moreno (Zarafa) *Putna (Krishna Aur Kans) *Nigel the Cockatoo (Rio) *Sarah Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) *Dr. Frost (The Further Adventures of Superted-Leave it to Space Beavers) *Prince Pyjamarama (The Further Adventures of Superted-Ruse of the Raja) *Brer Fox (Song of the South) *King Goobot (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) *The Mouse King (Barbie in The Nutcracker) *Joe (A Fish Tale) *Rasputin (Anastasia) *Dwayne LaFontant (Over the Hedge) *Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *The Joker (Heath Ledger) *Kronos (Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters) *Po Kong (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Ravana (Sita Sings the Blues) *Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) *Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Wicked King (Doc McStuffins) *Dennis the Hitman (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Mojo Jojo (The PowerPuff Girls Movie) *The Grand Duke (Rock-A-Doodle) *Pitch (Rise of the Guardians) *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Archibald Snatcher (The Boxtrolls) *Lord Business (The Lego Movie) *Nightmare Moon (MLP: FIM) *Yuffo (Power Rangers Megaforce Episode 2: He Blasted Me With Science) *Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Agent Smith (The Matrix Revolutions) *Megatron (The Transformers (G1 Cartoon)) *Boingo (Hoodwinked) *Frieda (Happily N'Ever After) *Vincent Price (Thriller) *Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Colonel Muska (Castle In The Sky) *Macavity (Cats) *Phantom of the Opera (The Phantom of the Opera (musical)) *Tybalt (Gnomeo and Juliet) *Shredder (Turtles Forever) *Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Hordak and Skeletor (Secret of the Sword) *Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) *Evil Genius (Time Bandits) *Witch (The Polar Bear King) *Wayne Cramp/The Voice (The Fight for the Fox Box) *Lord of Darkness (Legend)